List of Weapons from Trespasser
Thanks to Trespasser's physic-based game engine, nearly anything that the player can get his/her hands on can be potentially used as a weapon. However, many guns are scattered across Site B that the player can make use of. =Realistic Guns= These are guns which the player encounters throughout the levels. Trespasser features a variety of real life firearms that the player can use. These guns are officially licensed replicas. Much time was taken to ensure that these guns were true to the original, straight down the amount of recoil and the use of authentic sounds. Pistols Trespasser features a total of 10 pistols. .357 Magnum *'Damage:' 18 *'Fire rate:' 3 bullets per second *'Total Capacity:' 6 *'Recoil:' 40 *'Range:' 500 A Smith & Wesson Model 686 revolver. This pistol features a surprisingly rapid rate of fire, however, in a way of damage, it is mediocre. Useful in close range combat with raptors and for saving up on ammo for your better guns. Desert Eagle *'Damage:' 20 *'Fire rate:' 3 bullets per second *'Total Capacity:' 8 *'Recoil:' 35 *'Range:' 500 This .44 caliber pistol is well known throughout the world. Packing a more-than-average punch with a nice rate of fire, this semi-automatic handgun is a well choice for surviving the island. Beretta 93r *'Damage:' 15 *'Fire rate:' 2.5 bullets per second *'Total Capacity:' 20 *'Recoil:' 20 *'Range:' 500 If speed is more of a concern than accuracy, then this is the weapon of choice. An unreliable gun in terms of accuracy, it compensates by boasting a speedy rate of fire. Not useful in close range but a great weapon to use in place of better weapons that one could use later. Calico MP50 *'Damage:' 5 *'Fire rate:' 11 bullets per second *'Total Capacity:' 100 *'Recoil:' 10 *'Range:' 150 The Calico MP50 is very weak and not very accurate, but with a generous magazine and a quick rate of fire, this weapon is useful for firing short bursts at approaching raptors. Hammond's Revolver *'Damage:' 50 *'Fire rate:' 5 bullets per second *'Total Capacity:' 6 *'Recoil:' 50 *'Range:' 500 This lady's model .38 is the best handgun on the island. *'Located:' Hammond's bedroom in the Town level. Ruger Redhawk *'Damage:' 25 *'Fire rate:' 2 p/s *'Ammo:' 6 *'Recoil:' 100 *'Range:' 500 A very accurate and fairly powerful hunting revolver designed to take down thin-skinned game. Not a bad choice against smaller dinosaurs, but not as good as the Desert Eagle overall. A good weapon to use if you find one. H&K MP5K *'Damage:' 12 (with silencer: 9) *'Fire rate:' 13 p/s *'Ammo:' 60 *'Recoil:' 10 *'Range:' 300 (with silencer: 150) A machine pistol version of the famous MP5 submachine gun, weapon of choice for counter-terrorist teams all around the world. Has a good rate of fire and accuracy, but does little damage. Comes both with and without a silencer, with the silencer variation being the weaker kind. H&K VP70 *'Damage:' 15 *'Fire rate:' 3 p/s *'Ammo:' 6 *'Recoil:' 25 *'Range:' 500 A compact little handgun that isn't terribly useful, but it does fire somewhat fast and accurately. Known as the first polymer pistol ever. Ingram MAC10 *'Damage:' 8 *'Fire rate:' 18 p/s *'Ammo:' 45 *'Recoil:' 10 *'Range:' 300 A very fast-firing machine pistol that does plenty of damage at close range, but it is horribly inaccurate and it is best fired only in short bursts if it is to be used effectively. Popular with criminals due to small size and light weight. Tranquilizer Pistol *'Damage:' 0 (paralyzes dinosaurs) *'Fire rate:' 0,75 p/s *'Ammo:' 6 *'Recoil:' 15 *'Range:' 200 The famous handgun used in the JP movies. It is best used in combination with another weapon that can actually do damage in order to inflict serious damage to enemies. Rifles This section needs expansion Trespasser features a wide assortment of rifles. Machine guns This section needs expansion High-caliber This section needs expansion A sniper rifle and a 50-caliber are two mounted guns available in the game. also for sub machine guns are an mp5 in the game which is very rare and expensive. Shotguns There are 2 models of shotguns available for the player to choose from: Franchi Spas 12 *'Damage:' 30 *'Fire rate:' 1,75 p/s *'Ammo:' 8 *'Recoil:' 70 *'Range:' 500 A favorite shotgun for police SWAT teams. It does the same damage as the Benelli M1 and has a great capacity, but recoil is a bit worse. A very useful weapon against Raptors and preferred by many players. This shotgun is well known in the game for having very accurate sights. Benelli M1 Super 90 *'Damage': 30 *'Fire rate:' 1,5 p/s *'Ammo:' 7 *'Recoil:' 65 *'Range:' 500 A semi-automatic 12 gauge shotgun that is commonly used by police SWAT teams as an entry weapon. It is good for close-range combat since it is hard to aim. Melee Weapons These are makeshift weapons that will do in a pinch. Machete found on top of the foundations on level 1 Baseball Bat *'Damage:' 5 *'Fire rate:' N/A *'Total Capacity:' N/A *'Recoil:' N/A *'Range:' N/A Available in two varieties, wooden and metal, this generic baseball bat can provide a rude awakening when whacked against a raptor. Medieval Mace *'Damage:' 25 *'Fire rate:' N/A *'Total Capacity:' N/A *'Recoil:' N/A *'Range:' N/A Belonging to Dennis Nedry, this medieval mace is a heavy and slow object to wield. Difficult to pick up and accurately swing, if aimed for the head this mace will do an adequate job of dropping a raptor. Sledgehammer *'Damage:' 20 *'Fire rate:' N/A *'Total Capacity:' N/A *'Recoil:' N/A *'Range:' N/A Despite its size Anne can carry this weapon throughout a level. Hard to swing and aim, a crack to the head with this will teach any dinosaur to think twice before approaching. Useful for taking care of those "almost dead" dinosaurs. Golf Club *'Damage:' 10 *'Fire rate:' N/A *'Total Capacity:' N/A *'Recoil:' N/A *'Range:' N/A A golf club. When aimed properly, the face of the club striking a dinosaur provides a decent blow. Located: Found in the Jungle Canyon basement, this weapon made its usable debut in the Complex level. Abandoned Weapons At least one weapon was planned for the game and was cut, which we know about. P45 *'Damage:' *'Fire rate:' *'Total Capacity:' *'Recoil:' *'Range:' This Colt M1911 can be found in the basement of the Jungle Road level, but no where in actual gameplay. The gun was never finished by the actual developers, but several TresCom members have reinstated the weapon. Category:Trespasser canon